Significance
by Yen
Summary: Citan's glasses


Untitled Document Hello there,   
This story is actually my very, very first Xenogears fanfic. I wrote this long before I even started my other work Rebuilding, but I only recently found it in my mess of a room. ^^;; 

Timeline: Occurs during the Xenogears game just before Fei and his party go to Solaris. Everyone is here. This would be the last time you have to explore the first world map. 

Spoilers: If you have played the game up to this point, there are no spoilers in this story. 

Disclaimer: Xenogears, its characters and story, belongs to Squaresoft and Electronic Arts. Definitely not making any money out of this. ^^ Only for fun and entertainment. 

The only original work in this fanfic would be the story line and a few characters I have created. 

Center point of the story: ^^ Citan's glasses. 

Read on and I hope you enjoy the tale. 

Significance 

By Yen 

It could happen... 

One day, on board the Yggdrasil, Citan was busy reviewing the latest spy reports on Solaris when Sigurd interrupted him.   
"Hyuga, could I have a moment of your time?" 

"Hmm... Oh certainly, Sigurd." Citan was still looking at his notes. 

"It's about those glasses of yours. Don't you think it's time for a change?" 

"Hmm... What do you mean?" 

"Well, don't they hinder you in battle? I mean one of these days an enemy might knock them off or break them. Then, you would be at a serious disadvantage." 

"Hmm... That has not happened yet." 

"The key word is "yet." It can happen and it might. ... Hyuga? Are you listening to me?" Citan nodded absent-mindedly, his attention still on his documents." 

"... That does it. Hyuga, come with me." Sigurd dragged a startled Citan out of his chair and pulled him to the door. 

"Sigurd? What do you think are you doing?" Citan protested when his friend pulled his glasses off and left them on a nearby table. "What? Sigurd, I need those!" 

"C'mon, let's go." Sigurd marched an unwilling Citan out the room and up the spiral staircase. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Shevat has given us new equipment. One of them can fix your eyesight." 

"My eyesight does not require fixing. I do fine with my glasses." 

"Just go in." Sigurd pushed Citan into the clinic. 

Just then...   


"Doc. Doc, are you here?" Fei said as he stepped inside their quarters.   
"Guess he isn't here, huh Fei?" Elly observed, just right behind him. 

"Yeah. Too bad. We'll just have to have lunch without him." He suddenly brightened and turned towards Elly. "C'mon, let's go on to the Gunroom. Maybe he's... Fei trailed off when he spotted Citan's glasses on the table. 

"Wait a minute, his glasses are here... 

"Uh hmm, that doesn't mean he's here because they're here." 

"No... but Doc never goes anywhere without his glasses." Fei picked up the glasses as he tried in vain to remember the last time he saw Citan without glasses. 

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Elly smiled. Sometimes, Fei could be such a worrier. "Remember, he's your guardian. Not the other way around." 

"But, Elly, honestly, Doc has never been without his glasses. I never seen him without them." Fei pocketed the glasses. "Let's go see Bart and Sigurd." He pushed past her and headed for the elevator. 

"Fei, you're just making a big deal out of this. Fei? Fei! Wait for me!" Elly sighed before running after him. 

Meanwhile...   


"Dad! Stop treating me like I'm a child! We both know who's really the kid around here!" Billy shouted at his father, who was cleaning his gun. Sometimes, no often, he makes me so mad! Billy thought, glaring at Jessiah, who was oblivious to his son's anger.   
"Now, now Billy boy, who was it who fell for the Ethos' lies hook, line and sinker? Even Primarea knew that Bishop Stone was a phony." 

He stared at him speechlessly. Only my father would have the gall to bring up that painful subject. Billy walked away from him, heading for the exit. 

~~~ 

"Master Jessiah, that was too cruel, even for you," Maison admonished from behind the bar, where he was busy polishing the silverware. "Master William wasn't the only one taken in by the Ethos. All of us except you and Miss Primarea thought they were good people, and you know that." 

Jessiah sighed, slumping against his chair. "I know... He's right. Billy didn't deserve that. ...Why do I treat him that way? Is it because I'm still angry that he said I wasn't his real father? ...Or is it because he was so taken in by that bastard Stein?! ... No, no matter what the reason, I'm not about to let anyone come between me and my son! ... Even me. 

"You're right, Maison." Jessiah looked down at his rifle, gleaming silver in his hands. "He's my boy and I'm his father. You're right." 

Outside...   


"That father of mine... " Billy muttered, walking blindly through the hallway. He is so infuriating! What did mom ever see in...   
BUMP! 

"Ouchywowoow. Why don't chu watch where chu are going?" 

"Huh? Oh sorry, Chu-chu." Despite his problems, Billy couldn't help smiling as he watched the cute furry pink teddy bear shook her fur back and began grooming. He resisted the urge to pat Chu-chu on the head. 

"I... uh... had a lot of things on my mind." 

"What things?" Billy looked up and saw Margie coming towards them, a smile on her young face. "Oh, just things." 

Margie nodded amicably, not a prying person, and knelt down besides Chu-chu. "Are you all right, Chu-chu?" 

Chu-chu nodded. "All right now." And continued on her way, tumbling and rolling towards the Gunroom. 

Margie stood up and looked at Billy. "Well, Father Black, where are you off too?" 

Billy flushed slightly, the blush quite distinct with his pale skin and silver hair, and Margie giggled. 

"Don't call me that!" With the Ethos gone, he really didn't deserve the title anymore, not that he was ever comfortable with it. "Great Mother of Nisan." 

"Hey!" 

Both of them laughed. It wasn't easy representing a religion, which required people to be addressed with names or titles that make them sound older than they really are. Billy was glad he didn't have to deal with that anymore. Margie, on the other hand... 

~~~ 

"So, at the risk of repeating myself, where are you going, Billy?" 

"No where in particularly. I guess I could go check on my gear in the hanger." 

"Do you mind if I tag along? I won't trouble you or anything." 

"Sure, I don't mind. I'd be glad to have your company, Margie." 

... 

"... Actually, I kinda need someone to talk to." 

"Hmm... Like a confession?" Margie smiled, returning his teasing grin. "Something like that. It's about uhm... 

"Bart?" She glanced at Billy, startled. "... Am I really that obvious?" 

"Only to those who pay attention, which in our case, means everyone on this ship except Bart." 

Margie sighed as they approached Renmazuo, Billy's gear. After telling the mechanics to take a break, Billy turned to Margie with a warm smile. "I'm not an expert, Margie, but I'm a good listener." 

A while ago...   


"Margie, what are you doing here?! The bridge is no place for you! Go back to your room!" Bart yelled at her just as she stepped unto the bridge. The rest of the bridge crew kept their heads down, concentrating or pretending to concentrate on their respective duties.   
Margie glared at him. "Bart, stop treating me like a child. I just want to see how the bridge operates. I'm not going to set it on fire or something." 

Bart glared back. It was a stare-off until he muttered, "Okay, okay, I'll show you the bridge." Grabbing her arm, Bart proceeded to drag her around the room. 

"This is the station where we make maps. ... This is where we look at the maps. ... Here is the navigation console. ... This is communications... 

"Would you like to hear some hot sounds I've recorded?" The friendly dolphin crewmember offered to Margie. 

"Not now!" Before Margie could answer for herself, Bart pulled her to the next station. "And this serves as auxiliary... 

Back on top... "This is the steering wheel, and that concludes the bridge tour. Now, get out of here, Margie." 

"Well, that was quite a whirlwind," Margie commented as Bart pushed her out of the bridge. 

In the elevator, Margie stared at the door. Why won't he let me help him? It isn't fair... 

Back to the present...   


Billy sighed as he sat on Renmazuo's foot. "I understand how you feel, Margie. My father treats me like that as well."   
She looked at him questioningly, and he sighed again before telling her his story. 

"... That was what I was so preoccupied with that I didn't see Chu-chu." 

"I see... Margie walked over and sat down beside him. She sighed as well "What can we do to change their attitude? They're the only ones who treat us like children." 

Billy smiled. "Well, I think Bart's the one who acts immaturely." She returned his smile. "Can't argue with that, and your father isn't exactly respectable either." 

He laughed at that observation. "Are you suggesting that we shouldn't take what they think of us seriously?" 

"Should we?" 

Nearby...   


"Psst, Master Rico!" Hammer whispered quite urgently to Rico inside his gear, Steir. "Isn't that Reverend Billy and Miss Margie?"   
Rico glanced at the direction Hammer indicated, then looked back at his work. "So what?" 

"So, they look pretty chummy together, don't they?" 

"Hammer, why don't you just mind your own business?" 

"But this is interesting stuff, and I'm the information guy," he said quite obviously, then continued gleefully, "Wait til I tell Captain Bart about this!" 

"Hammer, shut up!" 

At the clinic...   


"Sigurd, I don't need this operation," Citan complained on the medbed.   
"We've talked about this already," Sigurd replied, "You will be better off without those glasses." 

"But I like my glasses. Yui says they suit my personality." 

"Who's Yui?" 

"My wife." 

"... You're married?!" 

The plot thickens... Meanwhile on the bridge...   


Umm... Maybe I shouldn't have treated Margie that way... #060;/I, Bart thought, starting to feel guilty as he steered the Yggdrasil. ... She really wouldn't have been any trouble here...   
Someone harrumphed, and Bart looked down, but couldn't locate the person who made it. The bridge crew was giving him the cold shoulder treatment. Even Sigurd's trainee wasn't paying attention to him. 

He sighed. "All right, all right, it was wrong of me to treat her like that. I admit it." 

Silence... 

Another sigh. "Okay, I'll go find Margie and apologize to her. Here, make sure to steer the ship right." Bart handed over the wheel to the now smiling trainee and while turning towards the door was heard to mumble, "I'm doing a lot of that these days... 

The bridge doors suddenly opened and out stepped Fei and Elly. 

"Bart, have you seen Doc anywhere?" Fei asked, looking quite worried. Elly made a face behind him. "He thinks Citan's in trouble just because he left behind his glasses." 

Bart chuckled. "Don't worry, Fei. Sig went down a while ago to help the good doctor with his eyesight. At Fei's blank look, he explained further, "Sig's been planning this for sometime now. He figures it would be better if Citan didn't need those glasses." 

"See, I told you so!" Elly bops Fei on the head. 

"Ouch! Okay, okay. I was just worried. I really never have seen Doc without these glasses. 

Bart laughed as he guided his friends back to the elevator. "C'mon, I'll help you find him. He and Sig should be at the clinic." 

There was another harrumph behind him, and he glanced back, adding, "Then, I'll go find Margie." 

The Gunroom   


Maison smiled as Chu-chu ambled towards him. "Good day, Miss Chu-chu, and how may I serve you today?"   
"I want chu drink Aquasol." 

Maison nodded and went to pour her some when the Gunroom doors opened and in came Maria and Emeralda. 

"Good day, Mr. Jessiah, Chu-chu, Sir Maison." Maria greeted. Emeralda just nodded at them. The two girls headed for their usual table as Jessiah nodded back at them. 

Chu-chu rolled over to join them, while Maison prepared their meals. 

The doors soon opened once more to let in Primarea. The silver-haired girl looked around until she spotted her father. 

"Pa-pa... Jessiah smiled as he stood up and went to pick up his daughter. "Hello Prim, What's you doing over here?" He said fondly to her as he headed back to his table. 

"Pa-pa... 

Primarea had been slowly, steadily learning to talk again, but for now that was her usual word with an occasional "Bil-ly." 

Jessiah laughed, understanding her request. "Maison! Something delicious for my angel here." 

Maison's smile broadened as he nodded in reply. My, but isn't it becoming lively around here... 

The main stage is being set.   
To be continued... 

Author's note: 

I'll be updating this fic soon. This will be finished far before Rebuilding is completed. ^^;; What do you think? Please be gentle. This is my first Xenogears fanfic. ^^ 

Yen   
alex@gsilink.com   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Author's note: ^^ Here it is, the continuation and end of this particular fic. Finally, I have written a finished story. Yes! Hopefully, one day, I can say the same for Rebuilding. ^^;; Enjoy reading! 

  


Significance (part 2 of 4) 

by Yen 

version (10/16/99)   


Continuing with the story... 

"I wonder how Citan looks like without his glasses?" Elly commented as they stepped off the elevator and into the main hallway. 

Fei shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never saw him without glasses." 

Bart said, "Probably looks the same except he has no glasses." 

Elly frowned slightly, a bit exasperated with them. "Don't you two even have a little imagination? Clothes and accessories can define the character of a person." 

"Just like a girl," Bart retorted, while Fei remained conspicuously silent. "You females are just too concerned with clothes, jewelry, and stuff." He threw an arm around Fei's shoulders comradely. "You never see us men wearing sissy make-up." 

"No, I don't suppose so." Elly conceded, crossing her arms, as she stared at a smug Bart and a nervous Fei. "You've got enough to worry about with all those colognes of yours." 

Bart's smile disappeared as Elly continued, "You have to quite careful with applying just the right quantity to cover up the stink from your clothes." 

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Bart released Fei as he took a step towards Elly. He didn't notice Fei back away from him immediately, and neither did Elly. 

Elly lifted an eyebrow. "Well, you do wear the same clothes everyday." 

"So what? I haven't seen you wear any other clothes either, Miss Know It All!" 

"It's a uniform," she informed him tartly. 

"What do you think my suit is for? Casual wear?!" 

"You men just don't have any good taste." 

"Hey," Fei complained, "I can't help it." As Elly and Bart turned to him, he gestured at his own wear. "These are the only clothes I have left." 

Elly smiled reassuringly at him, "I'm sorry, Fei. I didn't meant to include you." She glanced at Bart. "At least, we have good excuses for our present state of wear, unlike some people... 

Bart huffed, "The Yggdrasil is a military vessel. We have a code to adhere to... 

"You call that thing a uniform?" 

"It's my favorite!" 

"What's his favorite?" 

Fei turned, surprised and relieved to see Billy and Margie walking towards them. Both newcomers had identical curious expressions on their faces. 

"What's Bart's favorite?" Margie repeated Billy's question. 

Fei sighed. Elly and Bart were still arguing behind him. 

"Why do you think I don't change my clothes?!" 

"Because you smell bad." 

"That's cologne!" 

"Oh, you mean sissy stuff... 

Fei smiled weakly. "His clothes." 

"Oh, those... There was a mischievous gleam in Margie's eyes. "Well, he always did like the color red." 

"I think blue's nicer," Billy said obviously. He turned to Margie. "How about you, Margie?" 

"Uh... pink's my favorite." 

Fei eyed Margie's very red hood, and she noticed. "It's not my idea." She winced slightly. "Sr. Agnes designed and made it for me. Then, she told me that the Great Mother of Nisan has to wear it for tradition's sake." 

"Oh," Fei said, "Then, it's kind of like a uniform also." 

"Yup." 

"People, these days, usually wear uniforms," said Billy, and both Fei and Margie glanced at his blue Etone robes. 

"I see... A smile played on Fei's lips as he turned to Elly and Bart. Both were taking a much-needed breather. 

"Are you two finished?" Fei asked nonchalantly. 

Elly and Bart glared at each other. 

"We will settle this later," Elly said as she turned towards Fei. 

"Fine with me." Bart turned away as well and finally noticed Billy and Margie. 

"Hey, Margie," he called out, walking towards his cousin. "I was looking for you." 

Margie's eyes widened slightly as she looked suspiciously at Bart. "Whatever for?" 

"I want to ap-" Bart broke off, realizing that Fei, Elly and Billy were paying them very close attention. 

"A what, Bart?" Margie asked. 

"... hh treat you to lunch," Bart finished, looking a bit flustered. 

Margie's eyebrow arched upward in question. "Well, this is a first." 

Bart glared at her. "Well, are you coming with me or not?" 

She looked back at him solemnly for a few moments before smiling. "Sure, it's a date then." 

"Whatever... Bart grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the Gun Room. He didn't notice the wink Billy gave to Margie nor the fond look in his cousin's eyes. 

*** 

Fei, Elly and Billy watched as their friends went inside the Gun Room. Billy tilted his head slightly and hoped that Bart wouldn't mess things up this time. He's very fortunate that Margie likes him a lot. Hmm... can't see the reason why, really... 

"I wonder what that was all about?" Elly said. 

Fei laughed, "Easy, Elly, it means that Bart did something wrong again." 

Elly giggled as an amused smile replaced the questioning frown on her face. "Yes, that would be it." She coughed slightly to clear her throat before continuing, "Though, I wouldn't be as patient as Margie if he were my cousin." 

... Cousin?! "Wait a minute... Fei and Elly looked at him questioningly as he blinked, confused. "Bart is Margie's cousin?" 

"Yes," Fei said confidently, while Elly looked at him curiously. "Bartholomew and Marguerite Fatima of the Aveh Dynasty." 

"What's wrong, Billy?" asked Elly, "You have a strange look on your face." 

"Yeah," said Fei, "you look kinda sick... 

"We better get you to the clinic." Elly said worriedly. Fei nodded in agreement and moved to Billy's side. 

"... No, it's all right," He managed to croak out, waving away Fei's hand when the latter tried to take his arm. "I'm fine... really!" He added when his friends looked at him dubiously. "I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all." '... You're no longer in Aquavy, Billy... People from Ignas don't necessarily follow the same customs as you do... Still... 

"... Excuse me, please, my throat's a bit dry all of a sudden." Nodding politely, he took his leave of them and headed for the Gun Room. 

*** 

Fei and Elly watched as the Gun Room doors slid closed behind Billy. "Now, what's wrong with him?" Fei now asked rather plaintively. 

Elly shook her head. "Don't ask me. I don't presume to know the workings of the male mind." 

Fei glanced at her. "Really, Elly," he complained, looking just a trifle bit hurt, "you somehow have this grudge against men in general. 

Elly's mouth dropped in surprise. "No, I don't." 

"Don't deny it," Fei said, "Just now, you said something about a guy's taste, then the male mind." 

Elly was speechless as she stared back at Fei's earnest face. Finally, she managed to reply, "I didn't mean for it to sound like a prejudice. I was just stating the obvious." 

Fei shook his head. "You're already presuming, being so judgmental and all." 

"I have nothing against men, really." 

"Prove it then," Fei said challengingly. 

"All right, what do I have to do?" 

"Have lunch with me." 

"... Did you do all that just to get a date with me?" 

Fei nodded, with a charming and endearing smile on his face. 

"... You're sweet." 

"Is that a yes?" said Fei, hopefully. 

Elly laughed. "Of course." 

Fei gallantly offered his arm to her and lead her towards the Gun Room. 

"Hmm... so you really didn't mean it at all when you said I was prejudiced against men, did you?" 

"Of course, I did, Elly, but I understand why you are like that." 

"... Okay, I bite, why am I like this?" 

"Simple, you have to be with those morons you had in your command." 

"... ei, you do not call a Solarian Elite Task Force morons." 

"I just did, didn't I?" 

Both of them had clean forgotten to visit the clinic. 

^_~ ... but the author didn't... 

THE GUN ROOM 

"Quite a party, isn't it, Maison?" 

Maison nodded hurriedly at Jessiah as he served his and Primera's orders. It wasn't easy having many guests at one time, but he managed somehow as he quickly dashed back to the bar where Billy was waiting for him to serve him his drink. 

Sweating quite profusely, even in the Yggdrasil's controlled climate, Maison expertly opened a bottle of wine, and poured a portion into a chilled wine glass. Hmm... Master William looks odd... He thought, sneaking a peek at the brooding Billy. 

"Is something the matter, Master William?" Maison asked, as he placed Billy's order in front of him. 

"Huh?" Billy looked up from the bar counter to meet his eyes. "Oh, hello, Maison... He picked up the glass and in one quick movement, downed its entire contents in one swig. 

He didn't notice Maison's stare as he placed the now empty glass back on the bar. 

Good Lord! Well! Master Black certainly didn't bring him up properly! ... Good for business though... "Another serving?" He inquired pleasantly. 

Billy nodded, and Maison soon had his glass refilled. As he turned to put the bottle away, Billy stopped him. "Leave the bottle, please." 

Maison was tempted to immediately do what Billy asked him, but... sigh... It just wouldn't be right taking advantage of the young lad... "I believe that is enough for you, Master William." 

There was an uncommon smirk on Billy's kind and pleasant face. "Ha ha... Maison, do you really think I would get drunk easily?" Maison nodded, and Billy chuckled again. "Remember who my father is." 

Maison capitulated. 

*** 

Margie looked worried, and she barely touched her food. Bart nudged her. "What's wrong with you?" He glanced at her plate. "Did Maison cook the food wrong again?" 

Startled, she glanced at him, and immediately shook her head. "No, it's fine, Bart. The food is delicious as usual. It's just that... She looked over his shoulder again. "Billy looks quite distracted." 

"Huh?" Bart twisted in his seat to see what she was looking at. As they watched, Billy poured wine into his glass and downed it in one gulp. "Hmm... he drinks fast, doesn't he? He better be careful though or he'll end up drunk in no time flat." 

Margie sighed. "Bart, that's his fifth glass already." 

"... Shame on him." 

*** 

Jessiah was a proud father. Not only did he have a gorgeous angel for a daughter, but his son could outdrink any man, except for him, of course. 

"Ha ha... Just look at Billy go, Prim." He whispered to Primera, who was following every one of her brother's actions with wide concerned eyes. "He's my boy alright." 

Primera could only stare at him silently. 

*** 

Maria and Emeralda were chatting animatedly as usual, while Chu chu was busy eating her salad. Maria was happy to have Emeralda join their group. It was nice having someone her age to talk to, though she knew otherwise. Emeralda was the oldest of all of them actually, but acted the youngest and the most enthusiastic among them. She was more than willing to answer Emeralda's many questions. 

Emeralda: Maria, why does Kim say he's Fei? 

Though sometimes, it wasn't easy... 

Maria sighed and took a bite of her sandwich before answering. As she chewed slowly, she thought hard on what to tell her friend. "... Fei isn't Kim, Em. ... He looks like the person you knew, but they are two different people." 

Emeralda considered her answer silently, her own lunch remaining untouched. She really didn't need to eat or drink for that matter, but Maison insisted on treating her the same as the rest of his customers. "... You are wrong. Fei is Kim." 

I really don't want to argue with her about this..., thought Maria. 

CRASH! 

All three stared in surprise at the sight of Bart tangled up in a jumble of chairs and a table. There was a shocked expression on his face, which soon turned to anger as he began struggling to get up. 

Fei and Elly, whose table he had crashed into, helped him up and barely held onto him, when he immediately lunged at Billy, who was still drinking, his back turned away from them and seemingly oblivious to what had transpired. 

"What's the big idea, shoving me like that?!" Bart yelled at him. 

Billy paused, the wineglass half raised to his mouth. "I told you to leave me alone." He replied calmly, before drinking again. 

Bart, further angered by Billy's unconcerned demeanor, struggled to free himself from Fei and Elly's hold. "Let go! I'm going to teach Mr. Priestboy there, a lesson!" 

"Bart!" Margie cried out just as Jessiah laughed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bart." All of them, except for Billy, turned towards him. "If Billy is anything like his father, drinking only makes him a better fighter." 

None of them saw the smile that appeared slowly on Billy's face as Jessiah continued, "Alcohol only keeps us, Blacks, calm and cool-headed. You'd never be able to beat Billy if your head is hot." 

Bart wasn't listening. "Hah! Don't worry, I'll heat things up for him!" He glared at Billy's back and struggled harder, "Fei, Elly, Let go!" He managed to get away from Elly and started grappling with Fei. 

"Damn it, Bart!" Fei cursed as he fought to keep Bart from breaking his hold. "He's right, you know. You're in no condition to fight anyone, especially your friends!" 

"He started it!" Bart yelled. 

Maison, stupefied, finally recovered. "No fighting in this establishment!" 

... rack... 

... ??... 

"YOU BROKE DOC'S GLASSES!" 

To be continued... 

Author's note: 

I had to separate part two into three, since it was already too long. Part Three and the Epilogue are already done. ^^ Now, I really couldn't just leave things this way now, could I? I told you I didn't forget Citan's glasses. 

Yen^^ 

alex@gsilink.com   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Author's note: 

This is almost the end, I promise. ^^ 

Significance (part 3 of 4) 

Written by Yen 

Version (10/16/99) 

Fei stared in shock at Doc's glasses in his hand. The frame was fine as well as the smaller lenses at the sides. It was the two main lenses, which were ruined. Fine hairline cracks ran throughout the glass, making it as if the lenses were fogged up. 

Panicking, he tried wiping them with his sleeve, but stopped when the cracks widened at even the slight pressure on them. 

He glared at Bart, standing dumbfounded in front of him. "You broke them!" he said accusingly. 

Bart started in surprise then retorted defensively, "No, I didn't!" 

"Yes, you did!" Fei countered. "You stepped on them!" 

"What were they doing on the floor in the first place?!" 

"They must have fell out of my pocket when you crashed into our table." 

"That's not my fault! Billy shoved me!" 

Bart turned towards Billy, who was finally facing towards them, wineglass still in hand. "It's your fault! You started this mess!" 

Billy tilted his head slightly, considering Bart calmly. He took a sip of wine before answering, "I warned you not to disturb me." 

"Disturb you?! I just asked if you were alright!" 

"That is correct, and I replied that I was fine, but you just wouldn't mind your own business. Still you kept on asking if I was fine." 

"Well, forgive me for being concerned!" Bart yelled, "Anyway, it wasn't my idea. I would care less if something really bad happened to you. Margie asked me to find out what was bugging you." 

Billy looked back at him silently for a moment before replying, "Are you suggesting it is Margie's fault then?" 

"... Why you... 

"Enough!" Both of them looked towards an infuriated Fei. Behind him, Elly, Margie, Maison, Jessiah, Primera, Chu-chu, Maria, and Emeralda were silent witnesses to the proceedings. 

"Don't you realized that Doc's going to kill all of us?!" 

... ... ... ... 

"Really, Fei," Elly said reprovingly, "Citan's not going to do that... 

A soft harrumph from Jessiah interrupted her. "Eh? I think Fei may have a point." All of them look at him questioningly except for Fei was again looking over the glasses. "Hyu- I mean Citan's kinda sensitive about those glasses. ... It's sort of a family heirloom to him." Jessiah tilted his head as he cupped his chin thoughtfully. "I remember the time when he almost killed a cadet who stole and hid his glasses for a prank." 

Margie swallowed worriedly. "... killed? You must be exaggerating... 

Jessiah shook his head. "Nope... Well, I guess it is a bit of an overkill to say it that way. It would be more accurate to say that he somehow convinced the prankster to commit suicide, after making him reveal where his glasses were, of course. There was also the time... Jessiah stopped when he realized that his audience was staring at him with similar expressions of disbelief and dread, except for the more worried Fei and a just curious Emeralda. 

He shrugged carelessly, and picked up Primera, who was also staring at him. "Well, you get the point." He headed for the door. "Anyway, I think it's time for Prim here to take a nap." 

As he exited, Chu chu, Maria, and Emeralda followed suit. Maria was tugging Emeralda's arm while Chu chu rolled behind, once in a while bumping against Emeralda to hurry her up. 

Emeralda was asking, bewildered, "Where are we going, Maria?" 

"Uhm... now would be a very good time to check on the gears. Isn't that right, Chu chu?" 

"Right." Chu chu answered simply while again nudging Emeralda in front of her. 

"But you don't have a gear... The rest of Emeralda's statement was lost as the Gun Room doors slid close behind them. 

*** 

Fei: What are we going to do?! Doc's gonna be real mad when he finds out about his glasses! 

Elly: Fei! Stop being so melodramatic. I'm quite certain that Citan will understand... 

Fei: Okay. You tell him! 

Elly: Me?! I wasn't the one who broke them. 

Bart: Don't look at me! It isn't my fault they were on the ground. Anyone could have stepped on them. 

Margie: I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have insisted on Bart... 

Bart: No, Margie, you have nothing to do with this. If there is anyone to blame, it's Billyboy here. 

Billy: Well, I'm certainly glad you're starting to act like a gentleman... 

Bart: Huh? 

Billy: Almost like a gentleman, anyway. There's hope for you yet. 

Bart: Just what the hell are you talking about?! 

Maison: Young master, please! Mind your language! There are ladies present. 

Elly: Forget it, Maison. He's hopeless. 

Bart: You're all against me! 

Margie: That is not true, Bart! 

Billy: Nepotism. 

Margie: Huh? 

Billy: Nothing 

Fei: WILL EVERYONE JUST PLEASE SHUT UP?! 

... ... ... ... 

Fei: I don't care whose fault this is. It won't matter, since we're all going to get it anyway. 

Bart: Hey... 

Fei: Quiet! We're all in this together! Somehow, we have to fix Doc's glasses! 

Billy: ? What are we supposed to do? Glue it back together? 

Elly: Billy, no need to be so sarcastic. 

Billy: ... Please forgive me, Fei. 

Fei: (sigh) It's all right, Billy. 

Bart: Hey, how about my apology? 

Billy: I'm sorry, Margie. 

Margie: ? Uh, excuse me? You don't owe me an apology. 

Billy: It isn't an apology. It is an expression of sorrow. 

Margie: ? 

Bart: Don't mind him, Margie. He's drunk. 

Billy: Not. 

Fei: People! The glasses! Remember, remember the glasses? 

Elly: Perhaps Citan has a spare. 

Fei: I wish! But this is the only pair Citan has. That, I'm pretty sure of. 

Elly: Shouldn't we at least ask him? 

Fei: Just how are we going to that without giving away the fact we broke his glasses? 

Margie: Maison could ask. 

Maison: I beg your pardon. 

Margie: You wear glasses too, Maison. You could ask Citan if he has a spare. 

Maison: Why, pray tell, would I do that? 

Margie: You need new ones? 

Maison: Miss Marguerite, each man's glasses is unique in its own right. Doctor Uzuki's glasses would certainly be inappropriate for me. 

Margie: (sigh) It was just an idea. 

Bart: Nice try, Margie. Old Maison's just being a spoilsport. 

Maison: Hmph... If you would kindly excuse me, I have a mess to clean up. 

Billy: Nice going, Bart. 

Bart: Shut up! 

The Gun Room doors suddenly slid open, and in came Rico and Hammer. 

Hammer: Woah! The party must have been a real blast. 

Maison: I can quite assure you that it wasn't, as you say it, a blast. 

Hammer: Eh? What got into him? 

Rico: Just keep quiet, Hammer. 

Hammer: Yo, Bro, what happened? 

Rico:... ... ... ... 

Fei: Oh hello, Rico, Hammer. 

Elly: (nods) 

Bart: Yo! 

Margie: Good day. 

Billy: Hello 

Elly: ! Wait a minute! Hammer, you have glasses... 

Hammer: That I do, Miss Elly. 

Elly: Fei, give Citan's glasses to Hammer. 

Fei glanced at her in surprise, then started as realization dawned on him. He quickly showed Hammer the broken glasses. "Do you know a place where they fix or sell glasses like this?" 

Hammer took the glasses and examined them expertly. There was a professional frown on his face. "What happened to Doc's glasses?" he asked obviously. 

Fei sighed. "Never mind about that. Do you know anything?" 

There was a small cough from Hammer as he shook his head reluctantly. "Sorry Bro," he said, as he handed back the glasses, "but glasses these days are obsolete. Few people wear them. They usually have their eyes fixed by the Ethos, or only wear them if they're allergic to the procedure, like me." 

He tapped his own pair of glasses. "The frames are relics from olden times, as for the lenses, I had to find a specialist in lensecraft. A glass craftsman would have done as well, anyone with the skill to work with glass or any suitable transparent material." 

"Where is this man then?" asked Elly. 

Hammer looked uncomfortable. "He didn't survive the Hecht attack on Nortune." 

Everyone's face fell except Rico's at that bit of information. Hammer coughed again. "He wouldn't have helped you anyway." 

"Why not?" Margie inquired, curious. 

"Because Doc's glasses aren't Kislev-made." At their widened eyes, he continued, "It isn't Aveh-made, either." 

"He is correct," Maison interjected while arranging the table and chairs. 

"Hmm... now that you have mentioned it," Billy said, "They couldn't be from Aquavy." 

"Huh, why's that?" asked Bart. 

"I never saw that kind of glasses over there." 

Elly added, "Actually, I never saw that type of glasses either. Citan's pair is the first I've seen with more than two lenses." 

Fei looked sheepish. "Doc is very eccentric." 

Elly smiled. "Obviously, even his glasses is unique." 

Rico grunted. "So, what are you going to do about it?" 

"I don't really see the problem." They stared at Hammer. "What do you mean?" asked Fei. 

"Well, I'm no expert, but judging from the workmanship of the frame, those glasses were made in Shevat." 

  
Here comes the tricky part... 

By the Clinic... 

The clinic doors opened, and out stomped an angry Sigurd. "I don't believe this!" He turned to a slightly embarrassed Citan. "I waited two hours, and for what?! The medcomp giving the verdict that you had perfect eyesight all along!" 

Citan covered his mouth and coughed slightly, hiding his smile, but nothing could conceal the amusement in his eyes, made even clearer by the fact that he wasn't wearing glasses. Sigurd growled, and Citan finally laughed, lifting his hands in front of him protectively. "I told you, Sigurd," he managed to say defensively amidst chortles of mirth, "Do not say I did not warn you. I told you I did not need the operation." 

"You should have told me that you never really needed glasses all this time," complained Sigurd, looking exasperated. "All this time," he repeated, "ever since from Jugend, from the first time I met... He glared at his friend, "I actually felt sorry for you, having to wear those things. I thought you were allergic to the Solarian treatments." 

Citan fought to keep from doubling over in sheer glee. "Finally, after all this time, I finally put one over the legendary Sigurd Harcourt!" 

Sigurd's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?!" 

Citan didn't answer immediately, instead began to take in deep breaths, while at the same time, trying to stop laughing. Sigurd's expression didn't help him in his efforts. It took a while before he finally straightened, wiped tears from his eyes, and answered his friend. 

"At Jugend, you were always playing pranks and tricks on me." Sigurd's expression remained blank. "Remember, you always teased me about being serious? You were, as you say it, always trying to get me to lightened up." There was a reminiscent look in Citan's eyes. "I never forgot the time you actually persuaded one of the female cadets to sneak into my bunk while I was sleeping." 

It was Sigurd's turn to laugh. "Oh yeah... That was the first time I ever saw anyone jumped straight out of bed and smack, hit his head on the upper bunk. You scream very nicely too, Hyuga." 

Citan rubbed the top of his head ruefully, recalling the painful sensation. "We got a demerit for that incident." 

Sigurd shrugged. "Did it really matter then and now?" 

"Sigurd, we were rookie cadets then. Of course, it mattered." 

"For you, maybe, but I didn't care then and I still don't care now." 

Citan sighed. "Sometimes, I find it hard to believe you are the Sigurd I used to know." He looked at his friend straight in the eye. "You have become so serious... 

Sigurd interrupted him cheerfully, "And you my dear old friend have become very mischievous." He slapped Citan's shoulder comradely. "Looks like my hard work really paid off." 

Citan looked back at him silently, seeing pass the light-hearted shroud that concealed Sigurd's true feelings. It was the same shroud that Sigurd had used so often and effectively in Jugend. I was so blind then, thought Citan, even if I do have perfect vision, it took me so long to realize the pain he hid behind merriment. ... Forgive me, old friend. 

Citan smiled, understanding Sigurd's reluctance to discuss about his past alter ego. "Well, at least, we were not expelled from Jugend, unlike our mutual acquaintance." 

Sigurd smiled as well, a grateful look in his eye. "By the way, what was her name? I forgot." 

Citan sighed, "I was wrong. You have not changed at all." 

"C'mon. Enlighten me. Not everyone is gifted with perfect recall like you, you know." 

"You do not require a perfect memory to remember the name of a lady you were intimate with." 

"What makes you think we were lovers?" 

"You were not?" 

"... Good point. Why won't you tell me her name?" 

"In order to teach you a lesson about a gentleman's discretion." 

"It's a bit too late to teach me about that, Hyuga." 

"One is never too late to learn anything, Sigurd." 

"... I'll tell your wife, Yui, about her... 

"... After the stories I told her about you, it is unlikely she will believe anything you say... 

"Do you really want to test that theory, old friend?" 

How will the dear doctor get out of this one? 

Quite simple, really, all he has to do is tell Sigurd her name. 

That simple? Maybe or maybe not... ut that's another story anyway. ^_~ 

What's been happening? 

At the bridge... 

Bart: Bingo, set a course for Shevat. 

Helmsman Bingo: Aye aye, Captain Bart. 

By the hatchway of the Yggdrasil... 

Fei: I hope the others can keep Doc distracted til we get his glasses fixed. 

Elly: Don't worry, Fei, they will take care of him. 

In the Gun Room... 

Jessiah: Alright, here's what we have to do. Maison and I will remain here and prepare the necessary ingredients. Billy, you're in charge of the most important operation. You have to get those two in here, and you have to do it before ol' Citan goes back to his room, do you understand? 

Billy: Yes, father. 

Margie: You can count on us, sir. 

Chu chu: Yup. 

Maria: Yes, sir. 

Emeralda: For what purpose? 

Maria: Never mind, Em, just follow our lead, okay? 

Emeralda: ... Okay. 

Hammer: This is going to be fun, huh boss? 

Rico: Maybe. 

Maison: Master Black, I have a question. 

Jessiah: Shoot, Old man Maison. 

Maison: Why are you not going with them? 

Jessiah: (sigh) Because for some strange reason, those two have been avoiding me like the plague ever since I joined this happy little group. If they see me coming, they'll skedaddle away as fast as they can. 

Maison: ... I see... 

Margie: Don't worry, sir, we will get both Citan and Sigurd in here. 

Jessiah: You do just that, little lady. 

Billy: All right then. Everybody, let's go. 

Maison and Jessiah watched as they trooped out of the Gun Room. Maison then turned to Jessiah, "Something just occurred to me... why include Master Sigurd in this?" 

Jessiah grinned naughtily, "It won't be as fun without Siggy. Have you ever heard him sing? He's got a nice voice, you know." 

??? 

"C'mon, Maison, break out the best stock you have." 

"... Wait a moment, Master Black... 

"This is going to be one hell of a drinking shindig!" 

Oh dear... now I really don't need to tell what happened now, do I? ^^ I better not; otherwise, Significance will end up just like Rebuilding. (sweatdrop) I do not want another unfinished fic! 

SkyCity Shevat 

Yui Uzuki was busy cooking. Actually, these days that was what she usually did, cooking for the refugees who seek haven in Shevat. She was glad to be able to contribute what talents she had and was more than pleased to know that what she did lifted other people's morale. 

She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see her daughter, Midori, looking up to her with solemn eyes. 

"Yes, Midori, what is it?" She said verbally. Yui hoped that Midori would follow her example and begin communicating more openly. It was not that she couldn't talk or had a poor grasp of vocabulary. It was simply that she found it easier and quicker to speak mentally to her mother. 

Her telepathy is so much stronger than mine... Yui was proud that her daughter was a prodigy. Had they remained on Shevat, Midori would have been bestowed with so much attention from the Council and especially by Shevat's scientists. Telepathy was something that for the most of the human race remained latent. For centuries, Shevat has been studying it and encouraging its development. There were few results, and Midori was a rare prize. 

Midori, you have to speak your thoughts more, Yui said silently to her. She had kept quiet about Midori. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be taken to Shevat's laboratories. Midori's rare talent was both a blessing and a curse. Shevat may not be as heinous as Solaris when it comes to human experimentation, but neither were they above sacrificing an individual for the sake of a greater number. 

Midori stared back at her silently than glanced towards the door. A few moments later, it slid open to let in Fei and Elly. 

Yui smiled in greeting. "Fei, Elly, What brings you here?" A concerned frown erased the smile. "Is everything all right? Citan... 

Fei smiled reassuringly. "Everything is fine, Yui. Doc's better than ever." 

Yui's smile returned. "I'm very happy to hear that." 

Fei suddenly took a deep breath, his eyes widening. "Is that omelet I smell?" he said eagerly. 

Yui giggled at his enthusiasm. "Your nose never leads you wrong, Fei. Would the two of you like to have some? There is more than enough." 

He was about to nod when Elly's elbow jabbed into his side. He glanced at her, then turned back to Yui with a half-embarrassed, half-mournful expression on his face. "Thank you, but we're in a bit of hurry. 

He quickly took out an object from his pocket and showed it to her. She recognized what it was. "Oh my... 

At a house in Shevat... 

"Please, wait here and make yourselves comfortable," Yui said to Fei and Elly as they entered into what she informed them was her home. Midori ran on ahead and vanished into another room. 

"Thank you, Yui." Elly replied with a smile while Fei looked around curiously. "Gee... so this is where you, Midori and Doc used to live before staying in Lahan." 

Elly asked curiously, "Why did you go down to the surface?" 

Yui smiled at them disarmingly. "It is a long story, and I'm afraid we don't have the time to talk about it right now." 

"Yeah, right," Fei said, looking sheepish again while Elly nodded in agreement. "Some other time, then?" 

Yui nodded. "Yes, another time." She turned and walked towards the room Midori had disappeared into. "I will be back soon." 

As she went into the other room, Elly looked around carefully. They were in what appeared to be the living room. There was a L-shaped lounge upon which Fei was now sitting on comfortably with a low table just in front of him. Recessed shelves and cabinets covered one wall while paneling dominated the opposite wall. Two doors divided the fourth wall equally, one of which lead into the room which Yui and Midori had entered. There was a stark efficient feel, which was nicely countered and balanced by old fashioned books and tomes which filled the shelves to brimming point, and the delicate angel statue that highlighted the only table in the room. A colorful thick rug also added a delightful texture to the room as well as the soft lights, which emanated from translucent wall lamps and the cove-lit ceiling. Elly found her attention caught by a crystal wind chime that hanged down from the very center of the room. Three hues splashed across the room as light reflected off the crystals. Warm yellow, fiery red, and enigmatic indigo. 

... the dawn, dusk and dark... Elly realized, but her musings were broken when the door behind her suddenly slid opened and in stepped Wiseman Gaspar. 

Fei stood up respectfully as Elly turned to face one of the Wisemen of Shevat. "Good day, sir," Fei greeted respectfully while Elly nodded courteously. 

Gaspar frowned at them. "What are you two doing here?" He said curtly, his eyes suspicious. 

Slightly taken aback, Elly glanced at Fei before answering. "Yui Uzuki invited us here." Fei added, "May we ask why you are here, sir?" 

A door behind them slid open, and Midori came out, running. "Grandpa... 

A wide smile softened Gaspar's imperious countenance as he kneeled down to catch Midori. "Hello, Little one... he murmured against the little girl's short silky brown hair. 

"... Grandpa?" Elly heard Fei whisper just as Gaspar stood up, carrying Midori confidently in his arms. 

Gaspar smirked. "That's right. Any problem with that?" He leveled a questioning stare at Fei. 

"Oh no, sir, not at all," Fei answered immediately, while Elly fought unsuccessfully to keep a smile off her face. 

"Welcome, grandfather." Both Fei and Elly turned to see Yui walking towards them, a warm affectionate smile on her face as she looked at Gaspar and Midori. 

Gaspar smiled at her. "Hello, granddaughter, one of the guards told me that you and Midori might be here." His smile widened as he glanced at Midori. "My great granddaughter here send me a message saying that she had something to show me." 

Yui laughed. "Oh, so that must be what she's been working on so secretly in her room." She then looked at Midori and said in a hurt tone, "Aren't you going to show it to me too?" 

Midori stared back at her and whispered something into Gaspar's ear. Gaspar lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "She's only going to show it to you when it's finished," he interpreted. 

Yui laughed. "All right, I'll wait til then." 

They watched as Gaspar and Midori went into the other room. There was a gentle sigh from Yui as she turned towards them. "I only wish Citan could be here as well," she said softly. 

Elly smiled, seeing the love so clear in her eyes. "I'm sure Citan feels the same way." 

Yui tilted her head slightly. "I know he does," she said confidently. 

"Actually, I'm glad he's not here," Fei remarked. 

Elly rolled her eyes as Yui giggled. Men! 

*** 

"Oh, here is Citan's glasses. Fortunately, there is a spare set of lenses, but only those. They are not identical to the original set, but they should work just as well and are much stronger. They won't shatter as easily as the other pair." 

"Phew! I'm glad, but I'm never going to touch Doc's glasses ever again. Elly, you carry them."   


To be continued... 

Author's note: 

Things are never so simple. In other words, I like to make things complicated. ^^;; I'm just punishing myself. 

If you want to know the Significance of Citan's glasses, read the Epilogue. ^_~ That's the end, I swear. 

Yen^^ 

alex@gsilink.com   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Author's note: Enjoy reading! ^^ 

Significance (part 4 of 4) Epilogue 

Written by Yen 

Version (10/17/99) 

Yui pressed a switch and watched as the paneling turned transparent. Another switch, and the barrier receded into the sides of the window. 

A cool wind immediately wafted into the room, and the wind chime danced, producing a song that tingled playfully. Depending on the strength of the wind, the songs varied from gentle music to an excited tune. 

Yui turned her head slightly to the side, catching the song from the chimes, smiled, then turned back to look at the vista before her, the golden setting of the sun. 

Clouds, which were white, now displayed shades of yellow and red. An ocean of fire in the sky, and Shevat, a ship gliding through it. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Yui glanced back to see Gaspar standing just a step behind her, his towering stature allowing him to see easily over her head despite her own respectable height. 

"Yes." She answered, looking back to the setting sun. In actual, it was still early afternoon, but Shevat enjoyed two sunsets, when the sun descended through the clouds, and when it descended into the horizon. Both displayed the same fiery reluctance to be extinguished by nightfall. 

"Why were those two here?" asked Gaspar. 

Yui smiled slightly, "Hyuga's glasses were broken, and I had the only spare lenses." 

"Hmm... Your mate must be getting too old if he requires such aid to see." 

Yui laughed at his observation. "No, grandfather, he is still very much in his prime. In fact, his vision is perfect." 

"Eh? Then, why the glasses?" 

"He needs them to do his work more properly." 

"I see... There was a pause as Gaspar frowned thoughtfully. "I think I have a pair that will suit your husband quite fine... An idiot gave them to me, even though I don't need glasses." His frown deepened. "However, I cannot seem to recall where I placed them." 

"Are you referring to the one with smaller lenses attached to it?" 

"Yes!" exclaimed Gaspar, "Those are the ones! They were the most unusual pair of glasses I've ever seen. Do you know where it is? If you do manage to find it, you can give it to that husband of yours." 

"Thank you, grandfather, I will." Gaspar didn't see the mischievous smile on his granddaughter's face. 

Citan groaned, lifted his hands and rubbed his face wearily. He grimaced at the clamminess of his skin and with effort, managed to sit up on the bed. That Jessiah! 

He was suffering a massive hang over and barely managed to keep the contents of his stomach down, not that they felt pleasant in it either. Slowly, carefully, he moved his limbs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

Blinking and squeezing his eyes shut, he realized that he was alone in the room. What time is it? He glanced at a nearby chronometer. ... It is just past dawn... but where are the others? They are not usually awake at this hour. He then remembered the party yesterday. No wonder, they must be sleeping in the Gun Room. 

An image of a singing Sigurd suddenly flashed through his mind, and he chuckled, at the same time wincing when his head protested the action. 

I need some fresh air... Citan walked carefully towards the door, his hand automatically snatching his glasses from the table where Sigurd had left them the day before. 

He picked up his glasses carefully from the table and gently traced the halved frames. The metal had been sliced neatly, leaving the glasses in two separate pieces. Fortunately, the lenses themselves were fine. He could repair it easily enough if he could find a welding tool... 

I'm sorry about your glasses. He whirled around and stared at the woman standing just two steps away from him. Golden eyes looked at him directly and not understanding why, he instinctively ducked his head down, refusing to return her gaze. 

It's all right... There was the sound of a door opening and closing; and he realized belatedly that the woman had left the room. His throat tightened. Fool, why would she care?! Tears threatened to fall, and he shut his eyes tightly. Why would your enemy care if you lost the only thing you have left of your family? Despite his effort, tears welled and ran down his face. 

There is no hope... 

There was a gentle brush against his face and he jerked his head up. Golden eyes met his own, and there was another caress against his face. 

There... She said. That's better... A warm smile curved her lips and he jumped again when she placed something over his eyes... Good, they fit. Hesitantly, he reached up and pulled the object off. It was another pair of glasses, similar to his, but much more fine. It was gilded in gold leaf, and there were extra lenses attached to it. 

It belongs to my grandfather, but you can have it, since he never uses it anyway. He took his eyes off the glasses and stared at her. I know it isn't Solarian make, but it's even better. Uncle told me that it can adjust to a person's prescription and even reduce glare and brightness accordingly. I rather you wear it, because your eyes are still sensitive from the flash attack I used against you. 

He continued to stare at her dumbfounded and she sighed. Here... She took the glasses from his hand and placed them over his eyes again. He blinked. There... Does the light still hurt your eyes? 

... No... He managed to answer. It was true. The room wasn't as bright as before, and he found that his eyes had stopped watering. He blinked again and looked at her. Why are you being so kind to me? He asked. 

This time, she looked away from him. I do not know why... 

Citan took a deep breath and stretched, exercising every aching muscle in his body. The wind blew pleasantly cool against him, and he sighed in relieved pleasure. Fortunately, the Yggdrasil was cruising in low altitude early this morning, so it was all right for him to go on deck. He only had a few more minutes though before the airship would begin to pick up more speed. 

Lowering his arms, he automatically adjusted his glasses, now firmly back over his eyes. He frowned and squinted slightly at the glare from the ship's hull. Blinking, he turned his gaze skyward and watched as the clouds lazily went by. Somewhere up there was Shevat. 

He smiled. Things certainly look brighter today.   


The End... 

Author's note: 

^^ That's it for Significance. Hmm... my, it turned out serious in the end, didn't it? ^_~ Now, why do you think I titled it Significance in the first place? 

This story is sort of an introduction or a teaser for another Xenogears fic I'm writing. (That's it, Yen. Punish yourself further. As if you didn't have enough to worry about with Rebuilding.) ^^;; I promise, three Xenogears fics are my limit, no more. 

^^ I hope you enjoyed reading Significance. This is a finished fic. No more continuations. I have enough troubles as it is with Rebuilding. If you have the time, I would enjoy hearing from you. 

"Life is made sweeter with a touch of fantasy." 

Yen^^ 

alex@gsilink.com


End file.
